This invention relates to apparatus for correcting any skew that may have developed in a sheet being fed along a path and for momentarily stopping the sheet for testing or the like.
There are known in the art numerous machines for feeding documents such as currency from a stack for such operations as batching, counting or the like. Typical machines of this type are shown in DiBlasio U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,365. One problem encountered in such machines of the prior art is that sheets become skewed owing to asymmetries in drive force. Not only do such skewed documents form an untidy stack, but they are much more likely to jam, thereby disrupting the entire counting or batching operation.
Skew-correcting mechanisms are known in the art. One such mechanism is shown in Kleid U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,295. In the apparatus shown in that patent, rollers are continuously operative to advance an arriving sheet. In many applications, however, it is desirable to stop the sheet for testing or some other operation.